


New Life

by Captain Natasha Riker-Troi (textsfrompicard)



Category: Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family Fluff, Imzadi (Star Trek), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textsfrompicard/pseuds/Captain%20Natasha%20Riker-Troi
Summary: Will takes Deanna to sickbay after she faints in the middle of a briefing and they find an unexpected yet delightful surprise.
Relationships: William Riker/Deanna Troi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Trektober 2020





	New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 prompt: waiting by biobed

Will fidgeted as he stood by the biobed on which his wife lay, waiting impatiently for the results of the scan. _What’s taking the doc so long?_. It was _2380_ , for god’s sake. Surely modern medical technology was _faster_ than this.

“Will, I told you, I feel fine,” Deanna sighed. “You’re making too much of a fuss over--” she stopped abruptly as Dr. Ree emerged from his office. Her eyes widened. Will looked back and forth between them anxiously. What was she sensing from him?

Dr. Ree approached them and smiled as he handed Deanna a padd. “Congratulations. You’re expecting.”


End file.
